Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - 9 Parts - ThomasMania24's Version.
This is Star Thomas 64 on the Nintendo 64, the fourth installment of ThomasMania24's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast *Thomas as Fox McCloud (Thomas and Fox McCloud are both the main heroes) *James as Falco Lombardi (James and Falco Lombardi are both vain) *Edward as Peppy Hare (Edward and Peppy Hare are both old wise, and kind) *Percy as Slippy Toad (Percy and Slippy Toad are both small, wear green, and cheeky) *Henry as General Pepper (Henry and General Pepper are both wise and kind) *Emily as Krystal (Emily and Krystal are both beautiful) *Duck as Rob 64 (Duck and Rob 64 are both western) *Arthur as Bill Grey (Bill Grey's voice suits Arthur) *Molly as Katt Monroe (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly) *Murdoch as James McCloud (Murdoch and James McCloud are both big, strong, and father figures to Thomas and Fox McCloud) *Gordon as Wolf O'Donnell (Gordon and Wolf O'Donnell are both big, strong, wear blue, pompous and proud) *Duncan as Leon Powalski (Duncan and Leon Powalski are both stubborn) *Diesel as Pigma Dengar (Diesel Pigma Dengar are both scary) *George as Andrew Oikonny (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) *The Spiteful Breakvan as the Attack Carrier *Hector as Granga (Hector and Granga are both have six letters in one name and they're both horrid, selfish, and mean) *Cranky as Meteo Crusher Pilot *Bulgy as Area 6 Commander (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) *Smudger as Caiman (Smudger and Caiman are both wear green and evil) *Splatter as Sarumarine (Splatter and Sarumarine are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Dodge as Shogun (Dodge and Shogun are both have the letter 'O' in the middle of their names) *D261 as the Forever Train Engineer *The Queen of Sodor as Vulcain *Arry and Bert as Spyborg and Goras *Toad as Tricky (Toad and Tricky are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Oliver as Beltino Toad (Oliver and Beltino Toad are both wear green and western) *Spencer as Panther Caroso (Spencer and Panther Caroso are both charm, pompous, and polite) *Daisy as Aparoid Queen (Daisy and Aparoid Queen are both the main female villains) *Bulgy's Friend as General Scales *Diesel 10 as Andross (Diesel 10 and Andross are both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) *Toby as Grippy Toad (Toby and Grippy Toad are both old) *Rosie and Amanda (Rosie and Amanda are both cute and wear pink) *S.C.Ruffey as Anglar Emperor *The Chinese Dragon as King RedEye (The Chinese Dragon and King RedEye are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) Scenes * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 1. * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 2. * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 3. * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 4. * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 5. * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 6. * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 7. * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 8. * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 9. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:ThomasMania24